Hermione in Wonderland
by VagabondeLily
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque la sorcière la plus étroite d'esprit de Poudlard glisse dans le trou du lapin blanc ?


Hermione in wonderland.

_**Avez vous attendu que ces choses existent pour croire en elles ?**_

Hermione Granger était le genre de fille persuadée que tout ce qui était perdu était à retrouver. Or, cette maxime n'excluait aucunement son bracelet favori perdu dans l'altéracation contre le saule cogneur deux jours auparavant. En effet, pour pouvoir entrer dans le recoin secret de l'arbre et ainsi venir en aide à son ami Ron, emporté par Sirius Black, il fallait batailler bec et ongles, le saule cogneur n'étant, pour ainsi dire, pas vraiment coopératif. C'est ainsi qu'elle perdit le précieux cadeau de ses parents pour son treizième anniversaire. C'était un bracelet en argent, très travaillé, composé de deux petits médaillons représentant une hirondelle et un chat. Et Hermione y tenait énormément.

Tout ceci expliquait donc clairement pourquoi elle tournait en rond autour du saul cogneur, qu'elle avait immobilisé, les yeux perdus dans l'herbe. Il avait plu la veille et le sol était glissant, mais Hermione se montrait prudente. Néanmoins, même les sorciers les plus avisés peuvent, parfois, se laisser submerger par l'étourderie. Ceci expliqua également comment Hermione Granger glissa dans un trou entre les racines de l'arbre. Un trou qui n'avait alors, absolument rien à voir avec celui par lequel elle était passé, deux jours auparavant.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle reconnu vite le tunnel bien éclairé et densément aménagé que Lewis Caroll, l'auteur anglais, avait décrit dans son célèbre roman _Alice au pays des merveille_s. Elle avait lu ce conte plusieurs fois, et même si elle en admirait la partie critique, elle s'énervais à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir comprendre le monde imaginaire dans lequel elle s'embarquait. Pendant toute son enfance, cette histoire lui avait été racontée successivement par sa grand-mère, ses parents et sa tante June, et jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait put penser qu'il y avait une once de vérité dans tout cet abracadabrant récit.

Elle savait que la chute, qui semblait interminable, arriverait bientôt à sa fin et alors, elle devrait s'aventurer dans un monde qu'elle ne comprenait pas et tolérait à peine. Elle allait devoir se mouvoir, parler, chercher une solution, alors qu'elle se sentait à la limite de devenir autiste et de rejeter le monde extérieur. Mais elle devait faire un effort, pour se sortir de là, parce qu'elle savait bien qu'elle ne rêvait pas. La réalité était trop envahissante pour être fictive.

Elle attérit à plat ventre, dans une salle au carrelage étincelant et munie d'une bonne demi-douzaine de portes. Elle vit également la clef de la sortie, la bouteille où était accrochée la célèbre phrase "bois-moi" et le morceau de gateau auquel s'accordait le tout aussi connu "manges-moi." Elle dû faire un effort de concentration pour se souvenir de la procédure à suivre pour quitter la pièce au plus vite. Elle savait qu'elle en était capable, elle avait déjà fait quelque chose de semblable en première année, avec les fioles de Rogue. Il lui fallut bien dix bonnes minutes, et dix de plus pour mettre la clef dans la serrure et sortir à l'air frais.

Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, la porte refermée et disparue, dans la jungle entourée de végétation luxuriante, elle se sentit paniquer. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée du chemin à emprunter, il se pouvait qu'elle sorte vite, mais il se pouvait aussi qu'elle reste coincée dans cet univers alternatif pendant un très long moment. Le pessimisme la submergea, et elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, cachant ses yeux dans ses mains afin que même les animaux ne la voient pas sanglotter.

Il lui fallut donc un moment pour s'apercevoir de l'animal étrange installé sur la branche au dessus de sa tête. C'était un chat avec un sourire gigantesque, probablement pourvu de plus de 50 petites dents affreusement blanches. Il apostropha Hermione pour la faire réagir.

" Tu comptes rester là et pleurer sur ton sort jusqu'à ce qu'un loup vienne t'arracher la tête pour avoir la paix ou tu préfères trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici ?"

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre deux fois. Levant précipitamment la tête, elle reconnu de suite son interlocuteur, et se sentit rassurée. Elle savait qu'il avait aidé Alice dans la version de Caroll et qu'il pourrait probablement l'aider dans celle-ci.

" Tu comptes m'aider ou me narguer ? Demanda-t-elle.

- A toi de voir si tu prend le risque de me faire confiance."

Elle hocha la tête doucement. D'un mouvement de sa longue queue rayée, il lui indiqua de le suivre. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour obéir.

Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Enfin disons plutôt que le chat voleta, et Hermione marcha derrière son ombre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la destination, mais quitte à faire quelque chose, autant ne pas se laisser démoraliser sur un morceau d'herbe. Elle fini par entendre du bruit, beaucoup de bruit et s'inquiéta. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ai put se décider entre continuer et rebrousser chemin, elle constata qu'ils étaient arrivé dans une petite clairière. Au fin fond de celle-ci se trouvait une maison ivre, comme elle avait baptisé ces maisonnettes, batties sans logique et dont la charpente aussi bien que la façade avait tendance à se délabrer et à pencher d'un coté ou d'un autre. Un peu comme au Terrier. Le seul souvenir de la maison des Weasley suffit à la rassurer.

Devant eux se dressait une table et un joli raffut. Elle reconnu le lièvre de mars et ses comparses, parmi eux, l'illogique et déluré chapelier fou. Elle regarda sa montre, sachant bien qu'il n'était pas l'heure du thé, et sachant aussi que pour eux, toute occasion était bonne pour prétendre le contraire.

Elle n'écouta pas la présentation du chat de Chesire, trop occupée à observer le chapelier fou qui, une tasse à la main, s'était levé et se dirigeait dans sa direction. Elle le regarda approcher, confuse et pleine d'espoir à la fois.

" Tu n'es pas Alice. Déclara-t-il. Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis...Hermione. Répondit-elle maladroitement. "

Il la fixa longuement, tourna autour d'elle et sortit son ruban à mesurer pour prendre ses mensurations.

" Ta tenue est un peu abimée, il va t'en falloir une autre. Dit-il joyeusement.

- Non."

Sa réponse jeta un froid dans l'assemblée, tous la regardèrent catastrophée, elle tenta de se reprendre.

" Je veux dire...Je n'en ai pas besoin, je ne suis pas venue pour rester. C'est une lamentable erreur, je dois repartir. Dit-elle désespéremment."

Le chapelier la regarda avec tristesse.

" Alors tu ne restes pas ? Demanda-t-il. Même pas pour le thé ?"

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête.

" Il faut que vous m'aidiez à repartir, je ne suis pas à ma place ici..."

Le chapelier essauya une larme imaginaire au coin de son oeil et reprit son sourire habituel. Attrappant Hermione par la main, il la tira jusqu'à la maison ivre en criant joyeusement :

" Il faut chercher dans le journal d'Alice, peut-être tu trouveras la solution !"

Emportée par cet élan, Hermione se mit à courir à sa hauteur avec animation et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la porte de la maisonnette. Le chapelier entra mais ne l'invita pas à l'intérieur. Elle l'entendit farfouiller partout et pousser des exclamations de lassitude et de surprise avant de réapparaitre devant elle, un petit journal de bord en cuir dans la main.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il le lui tende pour le prendre, et se mit à l'éplucher. De bonne humeur et pleine d'espoir, elle accepta même la tasse de thé ébréchée que le lièvre de mars lui proposa. Il lui fallu plusieurs heures pour lire toutes les notes écrites avec l'écriture penchée de l'époque, de la véritable Alice. Quand elle eut fini de déchiffrer la dernière page, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise et jeta le livre au loin, il ne lui avait été d'aucun secours. Le chapelier courru le ramasser.

" Seriez vous folle par hasard pour jeter cette relique de la sorte ?! S'énerva-t-il.

- Il ne m'a pas aidé du tout !

- C'est normal, Alice l'a écrit avant de partir, elle ne pouvait pas savoir avant ce moment là.

- Mais...pourquoi me l'avez vous proposé ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Pour vous imposer la tolérance ! Pour que vous puissiez croire à la réalité de ces choses, en notre réalité, même si elle est dépourvue de logique et même si elle semble folle. La définition de la réalité n'est pas la même pour tous, et parfois, ce que certains considèrent comme de la folie est une réalité tout à fait normale pour quelqu'un d'autre. "

Hermione n'osa le regarder, coupable de s'être emportée de la sorte. Mais bientôt, le désespoir refit son apparition, et, s'accrochant à la veste du chapelier elle le supplia :

" Aidez moi...je dois partir, il faut que je sache comment retourner dans ma réalité..."

Le chapelier la considéra longuement. Puis, jouant avec ses cheveux couleur de feu, il fini par dire :

" Peut-être que...Vous êtes sure de ne pas vouloir rester ?

- Je ne peux rester, il me faut rentrer !

- Dans ce cas, allons voir Absolem, il saura sûrement quoi faire."

Mûe par un espoir nouveau, Hermione le suivit allègrement et, si elle avait connu le chemin, l'aurait probablement distancé. Mais le chapelier marchait calmement, et s'arrêtait à tout va, si bien qu'elle eut beaucoup de peine à ne pas le secouer, et se laissa envahir par la frustration.

La distance qui séparait la clairière de l'antre de la chenille n'était pas très élevée, mais ils mirent longtemps à parcourir le trajet. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, la nuit venait de tomber, et la chenille se dégourdissait les pattes sur un champignon translucide.

" Absolem, on a une nouvelle visite ! Claironna le chapelier."

La chenille mit longtemps à réagir, à se retourner pour leur faire face. Elle demanda d'une voix grave et lente :

'"Est-ce Alice ?

- Non. Répondit tristement le chapelier. Elle dit s'appeler Hermione."

Absolem fit un geste, qui, s'il avait eut des épaules, auraient put passer pour un haussement de celles-ci. Mais les chenilles n'ont pas d'épaules.

" Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Lui demanda la chenille qui venait de s'emparer d'un narguilé.

- Je croyais que tu étais la chenille qui savait tout. Lança Hermione exaspéré par la lenteur de l'animal.

- Je le suis. Répondit celui-ci. Mais je veux entendre cette histoire sortir de ta bouche au moins une fois dans ta vie."

Hermione fut destabilisée. Non seulement la chenille savait ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'elle cherchait, mais en plus elle se permettait de lui faire la leçon.

Elle raconta néanmoins son aventure, en vitesse, en espérant qu'Absolem mettrait autant de précipitation à lui donner la solution de sortie.

"C'est ton bracelet que tu cherchais ? Demanda-t-il. "

Elle aquiesça vigoureusement.

" Il se trouve par un heureux hasard que celui-ci est tombé au pays des merveilles et que je sais exactement où il se trouve puisque je suis la chenille qui sait tout. Mais avant de t'éclairer à ce sujet, j'ai quelques informations à te révéler à propos de ton futur au sein du grand combat qui se prépare."

Hermione le regarda perplexe, elle n'avait jamais cru en l'existence réelle de la divination, mais, elle fut disposée à accepter les conseils de la chenille.

" Ta place dans cette grande aventure sera capitale. Tu sera amenée à devenir une sorcière extraordinaire sur bien des aspects, et les forces du mal vont te convoiter. Tiens toi à l'écart et prend soin de toi. Tu sera précieuse pour tes alliés, ne les laisse jamais tomber. Même quand ils t'en demanderont trop, quand ils t'épuiseront, quand ils ne t'admireront pas à ta juste valeur, ne les abandonne pas. Ils finiront par comprendre et admirer l'impact important que tu auras eu sur leur vie. Reste égale à toi même, et tu seras épargnée.

- Et Harry ? Demanda-t-elle avide de réponse.

- Il est l'élu, celui qui a survécu. Il faut passer près de la mort pour être qualifié de survivant, et si celle-ci ne l'a pas prit une première fois, elle ne tentera pas une seconde, avant que l'heure soit arrivée. Mais fait bien attention, tu ne dois pas croire seulement ce que tu vois, il te faut penser plus large. Et même quand les circonstances s'efforceront de te prouver le contraire, n'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dit aujourd"hui. Tout ira bien pour toi, tout ira bien."

Une sensation étrange parcouru le corps d'Hermione, qui était regonflée d'espoir et en même temps dubitative. Comment savoir si ce que disait Absolem était vrai ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas savoir avant d'y être en plein milieu, tout comme elle ne saurait pas si son bracelet se trouvait à l'endroit indiqué si elle ne s'y rendait pas. Elle décida alors de se fixer sur cette dernière hypothèse pour fonder la crédibilité de la chenille qui savait tout.

Une fois de plus, le chapelier fou la guida à travers la forêt jusqu'à l'endroit qu'Absolem leur avait indiqué. Il ne trainait plus, et semblait presque presque pressé de se débarrasser d'elle, pensait Hermione. Mais elle ignorait qu'en réalité, il voulait lui tourner le dos pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux briller.

La nuit était définitivement noire, la lune brillait haut dans le ciel, elle était pleine. Hermione s'inquiètait à propos des loups-garous mais se rassura en disant qu'il y a peu de chances qu'ils se soient établis au pays des merveilles. Subitement, son compagnon s'arrêta et elle le rejoignit. Ils étaient au bord d'une falaise.

Elle aperçu le scintillement du bracelet qui était à quelques millimètres de tomber dans le vide. Il y avait pas mal de vent cette nuit, ses chances de le récupérer étaient assez limitées du fait qu'il pouvait tomber à tout moment. Elle se tourna vers le chapelier désespérée, mais celui-ci n'avait pas attendu de croiser son regard pour tenter quelque chose.

Le danger était omniprésent et la situation risquée. Si le chapelier se déséquilibrait, il pouvait tomber à tout moment. Hermione le vit avancer prudemment, mais le bracelet était quasiment dans le vide, bien assez loin pour provoquer une chute.

Le chapelier tendit la main, prêt à le saisir, mais au moment où il attrappa un des médaillons, un coup de vent envoiya le bijou dans les airs et déséquilibra le chapelier qui trébucha et tomba avec.

Hermione hurla et se précipita sur le bord de la falaise. Elle n'eu pas le temps de chercher son corps échoué sur les rochers qu'il lui apparu dans les airs, se retennant difficilement au pelage du chat du Chesire qui ronchonnait :

" Tu passes d'un extrème à l'autre petite sorcière. Prends garde à toi, et toi aussi chapelier."

Il déposa ce dernier à terre, qui, paniqué par sa mauvaise expérience, tremblait encore. Hermione le serra dans ses bras, mais il se décolla vite, guère habitué à ces effusions d'affection. D'une main mal assurée, il lui tendit son bracelet où un médaillon de plus avait rejoint le cortège, une petite chenille.

Hermione ne put cacher un sourire alors que le chapelier se proposait de lui attacher le bijou. Elle accepta. A peine son ami avait relaché le fermoir qu'elle se sentit partir. Elle regarda ses mains qui commençaient à s'effacer. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage souriant mais triste du plus célèbre chapelier fou de l'histoire de la littérature.

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et la première chose qu'elle vit dans le ciel fut que le soleil rayonnait encore. Puis, son regard fut attiré par des branches en mouvement. Elle tenta de se redresser mais une douleur à la tête lui donna le tournis. Elle toucha doucement son front et ses doigts butèrent sur une petite bosse qui semblait avoir été causée par une attaque du saule cogneur. Puis, ses réflexes lui revinrent ainsi que le drôle de rêve qu'elle avait fait. Automatiquement, elle regarda son poignet où le bracelet qu'elle cherchait était sensé se trouver.

Il y était. Elle observa longuement le petit médaillon qui avait rejoint le cortège précédemment, ce n'était plus une chenille. C'était un papillon constata-t-elle.

A cet instant précis, la voix d'Absolem retentit dans sa tête :

" Ces choses là n'ont pas attendu qu'on croie en elles pour exister..."


End file.
